Evergreen Passion Gemini
by Kanius
Summary: A tale of three lovers, a Valkyrie, a Thai man, and a Erinye, takes place after the first Evergreen Passion. Told from the 1st-person POV of the man. Note: This is a lemon one-shot an sequel to Evergreen Passion. Non-canon with my stories but is a tie-in to Valkyrie Homecoming. This is authored by Ford1114. Read at your own discretion.


**Disclaimer** : _Kanius Production Abridged/Valkyrie Homecoming_ belongs to Kanius and Ford1114. Ford Nightwind and Samantha/Erinye Geirskogul belongs to Ford1114 and Jessica Nightwind/Valkyrie Skogul belongs to Belletiger.

 **Kanius' A/N** : We're in 2017, and so with that Happy New Years. This one-shot was written entirely by Ford1114. He gave me permission to post on my page since his profile is more or less retired. Enjoy!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Happy New Year everyone! Well, since _Evergreen Passion's_ release, I thought of doing a sequel to it, which I fully write to save K trouble and make it easy. Recalling a threesome mentioned in _Valkyrie Homecoming_ Segments 4 at the end and 5 at the beginning, this is what is shown in full detailed, but it is written in first person by the Valkyrie and Erinye's husband.

This is the second fic besides _Evergreen Passion_ that has no presences of crossover characters. It's better this way in relating to K's future official works, since I already convinced the author on mail that Ford/Skogul/Sigrun/Gondul should _ **not appear**_ in YYGDM Gaiden of feeling understandably scared (and especially recent issues with K's main-beta of YYGDM (that I forbid him (which I told K about that beta person) to touch these four since VA becomes mixed/mixed positive of 'specific characters' (not the Norse world-building such as the Nine Realms since I thank him of making it interesting and even give K a book called _Norse Myths_ by Jake Jackson)), which will be first explored in VH Segment 8).

xxxxx

 _ **Evergreen Passion Gemini**_

 _ **Valkyrie Homecoming tie-in**_

xxxxx

 _ **Written by**_ : Ford1114

xxxxx

I'm Ford Nightwind, husband of Jessica Nightwind known by both names: Skogul and Soul Shadow, well the latter that Jess rarely likes haha. It's been months since our marriage and my wife's grandmother passed away of natural causes. It's saddening of Jessica's state of once had short hair that I had to give her space to be left alone. It's hard and stressful that she is so overworked of being both a time and memory guardian at once, not to mention her real-life job since graduated from university like me. I don't want to make her upset. But, at least her grandmother is one spiritually in the afterlife.

We had to go to Brussels in Belgium for vacation in order for my wife to cool off, Brussels is an interesting place to look at with sightseeing that we stayed in a hotel. Two things that stood out are us meeting the Fairhair couple again, Herbert and Rachel, to which their already married and are at their honeymoon; the other is seeing some kind of a Belgium Fan Club with these five teenagers get together for the usual stuff and tributing superheroes that the song 'Tobu – _Good Times_ ' plays inside my head in reminding these kids.

We already come back to the Navajo County in Arizona, Jessica's hair grows long again as back to normal as we reunite with her parents. At one point, while Coyote is visiting Jess' mind, he has some interactions with Geirskogul inside. Then, Jessica receives an invitation that we're going to a huge homecoming party in Asgard in a few days. Jessica's parents are happy ever since their daughter's experiences from the University of Arizona and knowing her Valkyrie awakening, to which they encourage my wife to explore the divine ancestry of the Aesir. It's going to be fun, we can't wait to meet up with Kotori and the others.

Jessica then smiles in telling me to meet her in nightfall at Havasu Falls. Okay, I call it a surprise, but it can be another honeymoon, which I guess can be right. As she leaves the house, I'm resting myself to get ready.

Hours pass and it is now nightfall. Using my memory powers, I create a portal in traversing to the place. Here, I am at Havasu Falls. This place looks beautiful, I look around that there's no one there, only that huge waterfall with rocks, trees and shores. As I walk around, I saw and my eyes slightly widened what was a breathtaking sight.

I saw two bronze-skinned sirens, completely nude, and are doing a 69 position in licking each other's pussies. One half-angel, the Valkyrie, is on top that has long golden hair, wearing a wooden ring with an emerald, and white wings trimmed with gold, yep that's my wife alright. The other is a half-fallen angel, the Erinye, having long navy blue hair, and black wings trimmed with navy blue, is surprisingly Geirskogul with a new look sharing my wife's same skin and wearing a wooden ring with a peridot. I guess Geirskogul is release from Jess' head in being her own person. Anywho, I become so entranced of them enjoying each other in waiting for me, as I slightly feel my erection in walking closer and wanting to masturbate. Geirskogul likes to finger Skogul's ass, while Skogul does the same as they moan. Both of my wives then sense me as they stop doing their love-making and turns to me with bright alluring expressions.

Skogul and Geirskogul crawl over to me as they begin to embrace me on each side, Skogul on the right and Geirskogul on the left. I know for one thing, this is our second honeymoon, and this time is a threesome. Skogul's right hand touches my left cheek as she gives the first move by kissing me in the lips, Geirskogul unbuttons my shirt as she takes it off in caressing my body before licking my left nipple. Skogul then leans down to take off my pants in leaving me in my undies, then like the dominant queen she is, the Valkyrie has me and Geirskogul to lick and suck on her breasts, Geirskogul doing the right while I'm doing the left with Skogul's hands caresses the back sides of me and Geirskogul's heads. Skogul's face leans down to lick her own left breast to touch my tongue, Geirskogul's face looks attracted that she joins as well for a three way tongue kiss to ourselves and Skogul's breast. I feel titillated that the Erinye's right hand giving me a hand job as she takes off my undies as well. We let go that I take off my shoes and socks as well.

Afterwards, the tan-skinned nymphs walks towards the waters of Havasu Falls, they beckoned me to come closer as I sit down in the shores with the water touches my legs. Skogul and Geirskogul move with the water currents flow softly as they look at my dick. Then, both Gemini maidens close their eyes begin licking and sucking on it as I moaned. Skogul sucks deep to my hardened cock while Geirskogul is sucking my balls. I begin to lay down to nature's ground as Geirskogul gets out of the water in mounting on top of me to turn around for us to do a 69 in licking each other's private parts. Tasting Geirskogul's pussy feels no different from Skogul's. Skogul then gets out of the water and crawls for her to lick Geirskogul's asshole, allowing me to join as well, both ignoring the stench from the native Erinye like when I once licked Jessica's foot and focus on the erotic aspect. Me and Geirskogul splattered cum to our faces and Skogul's that we take a breather for a break.

Geirskogul is glad that she feels complete and enjoys the first actual experience of sex with me, instead of her attempting to rape me back in New York. In return, when I hold Geirskogul's hand with her ring, I give the Erinye a human name like Jessica: _ **Samantha**_. The Antimatter Erinye feels both elated and overjoyed of given an actual identity that the name also means 'flower'. This is like Kara is to Ayanna's meaning of 'beautiful flower' in physical love, now it is Jessica to Samantha's meaning of 'flower' in spiritual love. I wonder we can ask Geirskogul of visiting Jessica's parents, and even my parents besides having a human disguise. Likely living with us in a real home besides sometimes return back to Skogul's head. Jessica is overjoyed to embrace her bisexuality with me and Samantha, the latter no longer the Valkyrie's hostile rival, no longer the fact that she once killed Skogul back in Ragnarok and accidentally killed me in Shinnen, but an equal lover, the Time and Space Valkyrie will be happy to see Sigrun and Gondul proud of that personal accomplishment. We chuckle and joke of imagine ourselves that I'm the Ego, Skogul's the Superego, and Geirskogul's the Id. With that, we resume our intercourse.

A triangle symbol of both Gemini maidens' attires as three elements: Time, Space and Antimatter become one. We will never be alone anymore.

I lay down on the ground that Skogul facesits me as I lick her pussy, while Geirskogul goes inside of me to feel the first experience of losing her virginity to a man. Both Nephilim panted and screamed as they begin to hold hands while I lick and fuck at the same time. Skogul and Geirskogul look at each other as they give each other a passionate French kiss and embrace. This goes for a while until I climax on Geirskogul and Skogul's cum on my mouth.

We go on the next position that Skogul goes in doggystyle as I begin to fuck her behind on her asshole. I keep thrusting and thrusting of Skogul screaming in joy, that I feel a libidinous tongue licking my ass, to which Geirskogul is doing it in walking all four like an animal. While Skogul is calm, Geirskogul is a little nymphomaniac. Geirskogul keeps on that she actually peed, urinate, the ground in ecstasy in marking her love making territory. She then wildly moves up to lick my back and caresses my neck as Geirskogul kisses me with her light purple lips, sometimes feeling the stench, while I ejaculated on Skogul's behind.

Finally, Skogul turns around in turning face to face against me, beckoning me to put my cock on Skogul's pussy to have one more round of love making. Skogul then lifts herself up so I can hold her back and touching her golden hair with my right arm while Geirskogul begins to finger Skogul's ass with her left hand. In return, Skogul fingers Geirskogul's pussy with her right hand while I finger the Erinye's ass with my left hand. The trio of us shares another three way kiss of our lips and tongues hungrily touch each other to the point we animalistically lick our noses and cheeks, before I ejaculated on Skogul to finish. I panted. We all panted and exhausted filled with cum and sweat as we lie on the ground embracing, me in the middle, Skogul Cassieldottir on the right, and Geirskogul Stolasdottir on the left. The temporal sirens' white and black wings cover each other like a heavenly blanket.

All of us have enjoyed the experience, with smiles and my wives' heads snuggling me and their wedding rings gleam to reflect the spiritual moonlight, the three closes our eyes to rest. Sleeping well for the next day. Just a few days, and we will definitely show up for the Asgardian party and a certain movie fic to watch.

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Nothing much to say, but I enjoy the first person and expanding the threesome that it's worth it. I feel it's much intense than the first honeymoon. This serves to develop Samantha's character of Geirskogul is given a human name and understanding why she is Kanius' most favorite Erinye back in _Shinnen:New Year's_ survey.

 **Kanius' A/N** : What did you think? Ford wrote a pretty good first-person POV smut story. I'm no stranger to writing first person POVs. In fact, I've written a series of first-person POV compilation called _Summer Diaries_ and its _Special Edition_. I'd recommend reading those to see my take on character first-person POV. This ficlet also served its purpose developing Samantha/Geirskogul's character and her relationship with her partners Skogul  & Ford. Hope this was provided some entertainment for you for the New Year.

This year alone, you can expect more _Valkyrie Advent_ and _Valkyrie Homecoming_ among others. Until then, stay cool!


End file.
